Mind Over Mutation
by Shalako
Summary: It was Jean now, who spoke. "Not so fast," she said, as she placed a hand on her head. Her powers lifted Talon off the ground. Talon responded with a flick of his wrist. A disk flew from his hand, detonating in a blinding flash. Rogue blinked...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter01.rtf

**Mind over Mutation **

Trust can be hard to win... and all too easily lost.

A X-man fanfiction by Skalako87

Genre - General/OC

Rated - PG

July 2008

**Teaser**:

It was Jean now, who spoke. "Not so fast," she said, as she placed a hand on her head. Her powers lifted Talon off the ground. Talon responded with a flick of his wrist. A disk flew from his hand, detonating in a blinding flash.

Rogue blinked at the green blob in her vision and glanced around. Everyone in the room was recovering from the flash...

But Talon was no where in sight...

Kitty and Kurt rushed from the kitchen, "Did we miss something?" then took in the damage all over the lobby.

"It's Talon." Rogue reached back and dislodged the bone spike from the floor. She checked Evan, and found him breathing normally. She then slowly got to her feet. "He could be in anyone of us."

**Chapter 1**

With Wolverine in the lead, they rounded the corner. The dark ally dead-ended thirty feet from the street. There was a dumpster and various refuse scattered about, but no sign of their target.

"Jean?" Scott questioned.

Jean shook her head. "I'm not picking up anyone."

Wolverine stepped further into the ally suspicionly trying the air. "There's no one here," he said at length. "he must have gone further, let's move."

The X-men dispersed, but Wolverine lingered. He turned as if to go, then, paused and spoke into the air. "You don't have to hide, you know. We just want to talk."

The ally was silent for a slow count to ten. Logan waited patiently.

Newspaper rustled in the windless ally. "I'm listening."

Wolverine slowly turned around. In front of the dumpster stood a young man, wearing large military boots and heavy canvas pants, dusted in concrete and sawdust. His snug-fitting T-shirt was stained with sweat and his skin showed a deep tan. He was similar in height, but a heaver build than Wolverine. His mirrored sunglasses showed no expression, his angular face no fear.

Wolverine liked what he saw. "I have a friend who wants to meet you, someone who can help you with your mutant powers; he'll give you a place to train and live in safety."

The other raised an eyebrow, "And he wants to do this because of what?" The words

dripped with suspicion.

Wolverine chose his words carefully, "Most of the time I would tell you that it's because we want to help you and nothing else, but I can see you wouldn't be buying that."

The other shook his head slowly.

Wolverine continued, "That is true, but yes, there is another reason. We have enemies, and if we found you, they will be looking for you too."

The other was silent for a minute. "What if I don't want to get involved?"

Wolverine shrugged. "You were involved the moment your powers showed up. If you don't come with us, they will want you to go with them and they won't take _no_ for an answer."

The silence that followed was broken by a chirp from Wolverine's com-link. "My friends are checking on me," he explained. "Yeh mind if I tell them they can stop running around?"

The other waited through a second beep, then nodded.

Wolverine keyed his com-link.

"Wolverine?" came a girl's voice. "Is like, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Wolverine replied, "you guys can cut off the search and meet back at the ally."

"Roger," she replied. With that, Wolverine clipped his com-link back on his belt. He extended his hand to the other. "I'm Logan, code name Wolverine."

The other relaxed a little but ignored the hand. "You can call me Talon."

Wolverine dropped his hand as footsteps sounded on the sidewalk. "Can you travel?"

"Now?" Talon was surprised.

Logan nodded. "Magneto will want you bad and he can't be far behind us."

Talon looked over Wolverine's shoulder as the X-men came cautiously into view. His silvery visors swung back on Wolverine. "I'd like to go home and pack."

Logan nodded.

X X X

Shortly after,

"You can put your stuff in here," Logan directed, as Talon loaded his bags into the X-Jet storage. Talon unslung his backpack, picked the seat nearest his belongings and sat down with his backpack on his lap.

Logan took the co-pilot seat and Scott lifted the X-Jet off.

X X X

"... and bright light gives me headaches," he explained. Talon was now seated in Professor Xavier's study. For the past twenty minutes Xavier had given him a brief introduction of who and what the X-men were. Talon had listened carefully but never volunteered information. He had answered questions... with very short sentences.

"That why you wear your glasses indoors?" Logan asked.

Talon let out his breath then slipped off his sunglasses. His eyes seemed normal, until he inhaled sharply, then his pupils narrowed into new moons. "Adrenalin contracts my pupils," he explained.

"You must also have a good reason for your gloves as well?" Professor Xavier encouraged.

Talon replaced his glasses. "Yes, I do," he confirmed but didn't volunteer anything further.

Professor Xavier put his hands together. "I see. Thank you. I know you've been through a lot today Talon, and I am deeply grateful for your cooperation with us. Dinner will be served in an hour. Scott here will show you to your room."

Talon stood up and followed Scott out of the room. And thus concluded the Xavier preliminary interview.

Logan came around in front and sat on the corner of Xavier's desk.

"He doesn't trust us," Xavier said.

Logan laughed without humor. "Yeah, I'd say that's a safe hypothesis."

Xavier looked up at Logan. "And your impression?"

Logan shrugged. "See how he shut the door just now? No click from the latch, no rattle from the door frame, every motion carefully planned out. His outfit's the same, no flashy colors or gadgets. His watch, folding knife, and cell phone are all business. He wears boots, not shoes, and despite the hot weather, he's wearing long sleeves and pants."

"Now that you mention it, that is unusual for a young person."

"Yeah, so is his ability to pack and leave. He packed over a hundred pounds into his three bags in less than thirty minutes. Even Jean would have a hard time beating that."

"Yes, and all things considered, I believe, at present, he is not a menace to any of the students or the institute. Despite the bellicosity I sense in him, the employment records Hank pulled were perfectly clean; so was his driving record. Frankly, he seems to be a puzzle of incongruity."

"So long as we give him lots of room, I don't think we'll have anything to worry about," Logan agreed. "He won't do anything without a reason."

Professor glanced at the door. "Come in Rogue, you're not interrupting. What is it?"

Rogue came through the door carrying several books. "Sorry Professor."

Xavier smiled. "It's quite alright. What's the problem, math class?"

Rogue nodded.

X X X

Scott opened the door and led Talon into a well furnished bedroom. "So just make yourself at home." He had made a great effort to be pleasant and friendly on their way to the room. Talon remained a silent contrast.

"Someone will get you when dinner is ready and the bathroom is just two doors down," Scott finished.

Talon nodded, "Thanks."

Talon found the bathroom and showered. He changed out of his work clothes into an identically clean outfit. The stress was taking its toll. All he wanted to do right now was sleep but that would have to wait, because footsteps where coming down the hall. There had already been several people passing in the hall. But these steps sounded more serious, like a person on a mission. Talon put his last boot on and laced it, as the footsteps came to a halt outside his door and a knock came through.

"Come in," Talon answered guardedly.

The door opened and an mid-aged lady with soft white hair stood in the doorway. Talon hopped politely to his feet.

"Mr. Talon, I presume?" the lady addressed him.

"He went that way," Talon said innocently, pointing out the open window.

She smiled. "You better go get him because dinner is now ready."

X X X

Dinner was served.

The food was simple, and familiar, and for that, Talon was grateful, because he was hungry. He had removed his sunglasses, but was careful not to make eye contact for more than a moment.

"Are you always this quiet at the dinner table, Talon?" Storm ventured.

Talon wiped his mouth and glanced up. "Food is serous business, Miss Storm, but no. I suspect there'd be more warmth and good humor here if I wasn't, but give it some time. You know what they say about time and friendships?" Talon tilted his plate to get the last crumbs.

"And what do they say?"

"I don't know." Talon set his plate down. "That's why I asked you. May I be excused? It's been a long day for me."

"Of course, Talon," Xavier confirmed.

The dinner table was quiet for several minutes, as the tension surrounding the new mutant dissipated.

"Ah ha! I just got his joke!" Kurt's laugh echoed around the silent table. Kitty elbowed him and he choked on his milk

Scott cleared his throat, "So, what's the verdict Professor?" He nodded towards the door Talon had exited.

Professor Xavier glanced around the table of curious faces, hiding a proud smile. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you a guest was coming. We had to improvise, and thank you all for trying to make him feel welcome."

"Yeah but he looked at Kurt like, he has red horns growing out of like, his head or something," Kitty said.

Xavier chuckled at her evaluation. "Yes, I don't believe he has seen any mutants besides himself before. However, he has agreed to stay for a few days and try to work with us. From what I can tell, he will be watching all of you students to see if what Logan and I have told him is true, so you all will be playing a very important part."

"Does he pose any threat, Professor?" Scott asked.

Xavier closed his eyes in thought. "We don't know his full potential yet, but no, Scott, there's no immediate danger, especially to the younger students." Professor opened his eyes again. "However, it's taken us several years to find and contact him; so far, Talon has not volunteered any information about his past. It's a foregone conclusion he is not telling us the extent of his powers or knowledge."

"Years?" Jean echoed.

"Yes," Professor confirmed. "I am sure he is the one that Cerebros has been detecting in the area where we found him."

"So, why didn't you contact him before?" Rogue asked.

Professor let his hands fall to the table. "The signals were momentary, and because of this, Cerebros could physically identify the person but was never able to match the information to existing records. By the time we arrived at the location, the signal would always shatter, as if it had never existed in the first place. Over the years, the signature had become more elusive." Xavier glanced around the table again. "Logan and I believe that this is part of his mutant abilities, and it also suggests that he has received training."

"Are you sure this is the same mutant?" Scott asked.

Professor nodded. "With little doubt. The mental picture I have formed over the years fits Talon well."

"So how did we, like, find him this time, Professor?" Kitty asked between bites of spaghetti.

"This time, Cerebros detected him multiple times. For some reason he was using abilities other than concealment, both frequently and extensively. Because of that, we were able to track him long enough to arrive and make contact," Xavier explained. "What his other powers are exactly, I am not certain, and I don't want to pry, but he certainly has achieved unique control over them."

"So what do you want us to do, drag him to school or something?" Rogue drawled from her corner of the table.

"I'll bet it would be easier to just roll him there," Evan chuckled. "I think it's down hill all the way..." His voice trailed off under the rebuking gaze of his Aunt. It was obvious to all the Xavier students that Talon had nothing of the lean, athletic frames shared by Evan, Scott or even Bobby. Instead Talon seemed to sport a "pooch" in his midsection and abnormally thick limbs with little definition to them.

"I think school would be an excellent place to start," Storm declared.

The table quieted while everyone glanced at each other.

"I've never met anyone who wanted to go back to high school," Rogue said, feeling a little boxed-in.

Hank smiled knowingly. "You might be surprised. As far as I can tell, Talon's never been to school before. The earliest educational record I found was a High School Scolastic Achievement Test from six years ago."

"Man, how'd he pull that off? I've got to know!" Evan demanded.

"Yes." Xavier said thoughtfully and turned to Scott, an idea forming. "Scott, why don't you invite him to drive the students to class tomorrow?"

Kitty and Rogue exchanged resigned faces. Scott looked worried.

"Relax, Summers, his driving record is cleaner than yours. And he's been driving for five years now," Hank McCoy put in.

Scott turned back to Xavier, his mouth forming a protest.

"I believe we have to show that we trust him, before he will return the favor," Xavier explained forestalling Scott's protest.

"I'm still not sure. Will they be safe with him?" Scott asked, his fork stabbing one last bean that kept slipping across his plate.

"I think we can handle Mr. tall, dark and buttery for a day," Rogue drawled, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah! Girl power!" Kitty said, raising her fist in the air. "How bad could one guy be?" Her meat ball slipped off her raised fork and splattered spaghetti sauce everywhere.

"Hey! Watch the collateral damage!" Evan cranked, trying to wipe his shirt clean.

Kurt brightened. "Hey do you think he knows anything about geography? The final is next week and maybe he knows about a cheat that the teacher won't catch."

Kurt's seat became the crossfire of all the adults' disapproving gaze. Kurt managed a nervous laugh and was gone in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter02.rtf

**Chapter 2**

Cold wind trickling through the window woke Talon. He rolled over and pressed the light on his watch. It read 3:55 AM. He sat up and then remembered he didn't need to go to work. Looking around the strange room, he remembered where he was. What he wouldn't give to be back home. He pulled a box from under his pillow and opened it. The short twin swords came out of their sheath with a sharp snap; the blades glimmered moonlight across the room. Talon stood up and went through a short form, the swords singing metallic whispers softly through the air. Somehow, that always made him feel better.

He returned them to their sheath, then gently closed and locked the box.

_Now to start the day, h_e thought. Digging out his toothbrush and paste, he crept to his door and silently opened it. The hall was dark. He moved quietly to the bathroom and went through his morning routine, then returned to his room and neatly stowed his personal items. He patted his growling stomach while a question formed. _Were there any rules against midnight snacks?_

X X X

_Like a modern raptor! _Talon thought, _...taking special care not to tear the carpets, or mark the hard wood floors._ Yeah, that would be hard to explain.

Like everyone, Talon's feet each had five toes. But that was where similarities ended.

A single large digit, and three smaller digits grew out the front of his foot, while the fifth toe was short, thick and came out of his heel. Their arrangement, strength and unique talons allowed him to grip what he stood on. Another neat trick; with his smaller digits curled, his single large talon could be used as a weapon. It also meant he could tear up expensive flooring if he was not conscientious of the way he held them when he went bare-foot.

Through the hall, down the stairs and across the parlor. Talon ducked into the kitchen.

No light showed as he raided the fridge for hamburger and milk. Next he started a pan heating and hit the cupboards for fixings to round out his burger. With the cooking done, Talon set the plate with his burger next to the sink and quickly washed out the frying pan. He had just set the milk jug down on the table and was turning for his plate when a "poof" startled him and a dark figured appeared in front of the sink.

There was nothing between himself and the intruder, so Talon quickly dropped down in front of the table hoping his shape would be lost in the shadows.

To Talon's horror, the silhouette reached out and turned on the lights. Talon painfully squinted his eyes in the sudden bright light and hoped fervently that what's-his-name did not turn around.

The blue furry mutate sleepily reached for a glass and filled it with water.

Kurt; that's his name. Kurt.

Kurt finished his water. As he rinsed out his glass, his gaze fell on Talon's snack and a sleepy smile formed on his face. Talon groaned inwardly.

_Oh no! Think fast!_ he ordered his mind as Kurt stumbled over to the burger.

As Kurt reached for the plate, the lights went out. Kurt, momentarily blinded, froze, blinking in confusion. When his eyes adjusted, he made his way back to the light switch and turned it back on. Looking down at the counter, Kurt saw an empty plate where the burger had been. He turned the lights on and off several more times, but nothing appeared. Too tired to think, he finally turned the lights off for good and, with a whiff of sulfur trailing him, was gone.

Talon stood up and set everything on the table. That was too close! He decided to move his meal to the safety of his room. He filled a large glass with milk and put the jug back in the fridge. With the burger in one hand and the milk in the other, he headed back for his room.

X X X

Morning came, and with it, the moans and groans of the students as they scurried through their morning routine, trying to get ready for school. Talon had trouble staying out of everyone's way.

A sleepy girl had walked through her door directly in front of him and when Talon, unable to stop, had knocked her to the floor. She looked up with a snarl-- but Talon, not knowing the extent of her powers, was already gone. Then there was Evan, who narrowly missed him skateboarding down the stairs. And Kurt teleported beside him at the breakfast table, making him jump and start choke on his eggs and spill his orange juice. After several flountering attempts, Talon finally found a spot near Logan, who seemed to create a kind of island of serenity.

Scott walked up to Talon as the rest of the group was making for the front door. "Say, how would you like to come to our school? We could even show you around town afterwards?"

"Uh, sure," Talon said, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Great! Follow me, I'll show you where we keep the wheels." Scott moved for the door and Talon followed. The garage door rolled up revealing Scott's red sports car.

"Wow!" Talon spoke in awe.

Scott, feeling self-consciously, scratched the back of his head, "Yeah she is a sweet ride."

"I can see that. She is beautiful!"

Scott became worried that Talon might want to drive it. "Yeah well she still needs a lot of work..."

"Are you kidding? This lady is perfect!"

Scott glanced curiously at Talon. Talon's attention was on the X-van as he reverently traced the fender line with his fingertips. Scott looked on, as Talon ducked his head into the tire-well inspecting the suspension system. Scott breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the gang was filing into the carport, looking for rides. Scott, with a twinkle in his eye, spotted Jean coming through the door and, not one to miss an opportunity, tossed the X-van keys to Talon.

"Tell you what. You take the rest of the kids and follow Jean and me to the school. Deal?"

Talon deftly caught the keys, eyes dancing. "Deal!" He open the door and jumped into the X-van driver's seat.

Scott, not sure this would turn out well, caught Kurt by the sleeve as the fuzzy kid ran past.

"Kurt, can you show Talon the way to the school and…" he lowered his voice, "keep an eye on him, just in case?"

Kurt glanced over at the X-van and saw Talon adjusting the driver's seat. His face brightened. "No problem dude!" With a thumbs-up to Scott, he ran to join Talon.

Scott, reassured, waved Jean over to his own car as the rest of the gang climbed into the X-van. As the muscled up sports engine roared to life, Scott glanced over his shoulder at the purring X-van to see Talon doing a seatbelt check. Then, Kurt motioned forward with his hand and the X-van was off-- not even waiting for Scott.

**X X X**

"So, who do I go with?" Talon asked, as they pulled into the high school parking lot. "I've really never been to school before."

Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other. Neither wanted to say it out loud, but walking around school with this huge big-foot might scare off potential dates for next week's dance.

"You want to come with me?" Bobby offered. "It's Inspiration In The Work Force Week.You're supposed to bring your dad or someone you know that is part of the national work force, and well... I don't think Logan will agree to come."

Talon could tell Bobby had hopes but didn't expect to be taken up on his offer.

"Ok, I'll stick with Bobby," Talon agreed, to the surprise of all.

"Your loss, dude!" Kurt called after him, then joined the rest of the school crowd heading for class.

Talon waved them off while his other hand slipped his folding knife out of his pocket and into the driver's door pouch. He shut the door then turned to Bobby. "So, who do we pick on first?"

A look of disbelief crossed Bobby's face, then slowly gave way to a wide grin.

Scott watched the mismatched pair. Talon's size, confident stride and new face parted the general school crowd easily. Bobby, enjoying the sudden attention, began to mimic Talon's walk and confident air. They pushed the school doors open like two gun-slingers entering the Tombstone bar. The doors banged behind them. Jean waited next to Scott.

"I don't think he's the best influence," Scott muttered under his breath.

Jean started to speak but was cut off by a boisterous call.

"JEAN!" Duncan swaggered up to her. "Hey I got tickets to the monster truck rally this weekend-- front row seats!"

As Jean was whisked off by Duncan, the school bell rang and a fuming Scott hurried to class.

X X X

As the bell sounded, Talon joined Bobby in the exit line. "No wonder kids don't want to work," he commented as they entered the main hall.

"You have no idea," Bobby agreed.

The lecture repeated words like _exciting _and_ fun,_ but Talon's eyes had glossed over after the first ten minutes.

"...But next class is Home-Ec, and at least we get to eat what we make," Bobby reassured him.

Some one spoke from behind. "_Hey_ Bobby, who's your new friend?"

Bobby's stomach knotted; he knew that voice all too well. It was Lance.

Lance, Toad, and Blob closed in on the pair.

"The name's Talon," he said, stepping between Bobby and the trio. "Bobby and I are heading over to Home-Ec but, tell you what. I'll buy lunch if you want to get properly introduced."

"You, uh... you really mean that?" Toad asked, poking a finger into his ear to make sure nothing was in it.

"Sure!" Talon turned to Blob, "What-do-ya say Big Man?"

"Uh?... I mean, sounds good to me." Blob agreed, derailed by the mention of free food.

Toad stared as he watched Blob shake hands with Talon. Even Lance was taken aback by the new mutant, because that's what he was; Lance was sure of it. Maybe the X-men hadn't been able to turn him to their side just yet. Now that _was_ an interesting thought.

X X X

Talon booted his laptop as Bobby watched their cake bake in the oven. He ran a custom program to check a certain server on the World Wide Web while they waited. The exchange of information took only minutes. After reading from his screen briefly he sent a short reply and shut down the laptop. He became thoughtful, starring at something far away, until the lunch bell interrupted his train of thought. Talon replaced his laptop in his backpack.

X X X

"I'm telling you all, if we play it right, we might have one more for the Brotherhood." Lance prepped his three friends as they entered the cafeteria.

"That him?" Pietro asked, nodding towards Talon seated alone at a table.

"That's him," Lance confirmed. "Quick! Now's our chance, before the X-men show up."

_"Quick_ is my middle name." Pietro boasted.

"Hey there," Talon greeted the four as they walked up. "Got your lunch here." He waved to the three trays on the table. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend, " Talon pushed his own tray towards Pietro. "Here, you can have mine; haven't touched it yet."

"So, uh what about you man?" Toad asked, his mouth already full.

"I can stand to miss a few," Talon said, patting his stomach.

Pietro eyed his tray suspiciously. Talon hadn't skimped. All four trays were loaded with the better-tasting-more-expensive brand of cafeteria food. His stomach growled.

X X X

"Scott, you worry too much. I haven't sensed any threat from Talon all morning." Jean reassured Scott.

"I guess you're right... but you weren't able to detect him in the ally, and how do we know he can't mask his thoughts?"

Scott had a valid point and Jean couldn't deny it.

"Well, let's try to give him a fresh chance," she suggested, pushing through the cafeteria doors.

Scott spotted the four mutants sitting off to one side. His stomach formed into a cold knot when he realized who the fifth mutant was. "His _fresh_ chance just got very smelly," Scott declared.

Jean followed Scott's gaze. Lance was leaning intently toward Talon.

"Jean?" Scott questioned.

"On it." Jean closed her eyes and reached out with her mind.

An instant later Talon's hand went up, halting all conversation at the table. His head began turning towards Scott and Jean.

"Jean!" Scott hissed, taking her by the arm.

Jean had already sensed the change at the table and broke contact. Over at the table Talon's gazed moved off around the crowd. Apparently he hadn't seen them. Besides, there had been plenty of students between themselves and Talon.

"They were telling him about the Brotherhood, and Talon was taking careful notes. I caught a glimpse of them before his mind went blank," Jean explained, as Scott sat down next to her.

That was not good news. Scott glanced over at Talon. Almost immediately, Talon turned his head and caught Scott's gaze. As their lenses met, Scott saw Talon pause, and then turn back to his table. Scott did the same, cursing himself for his mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter03.rtf

**Chapter 3**

At last, Talon stepped up to the front. They where back at the Xavier Institute, and Talon was touring the low level obstacle courses with the younger class of Xavier students. The "Middle School Mutants" Talon had playfully dubbed his class. Talon had made an instant connection with them, breaking down the static training into dynamic humor.

Scott signaled Evan who activated the launchers. With a "hiss" four rubber balls shot out at Talon.

Talon shifted his body and the balls flew past him to bounce off the group of students gathered behind. Talon laughed at their surprise. "Never stand behind a buddy who's taking fire!"

"Yo! Talon! You're suppose to stop the balls, dude!" Evan hollered.

"Oh, really?" Talon was confused. "How? I'm a mutant, not a Jedi."

Scott stepped up next to him and signaled Evan. The four balls shot out again, with Scott blasting his targets perfectly. He then turned to Talon, "Now you try."

"I... uh don't think I get it yet," Talon said.

"Come on Talon! Show us what you've got!" Bobby's cheer was taken up by the rest of the students.

His protests were ignored by Scott, it was time to take Talon down a notch. Without warning, the four high speed projectiles shot towards him. Scott was not prepared for what happened the very next instant. There was a shriek from Talon as he grabbed Scott by the head with his rough hands. Scott felt a sudden lift and tilt as Talon aimed Scott's head at the oncoming targets and activated his visor. Talon targeted the incoming balls with the good old _spray-and-pray_ method. He managed to wing one on the seventh shot. One struck Scott in his stomach and another glanced off Talon's shoulder. But as the fourth flew past, Talon twisted and whipped Scott off his feet to fire from the hip. The laser beam struck the ball dead center, vaporizing it in a flash.

Utter silence descended.

Scott slowly dragged his feet back under himself, and as he began to stand, he realized how undignified he must have looked up here in front of the crowd for the last few minutes.

"Hey! Let go of my head!" Talon dropped Scott in surprise, and then tried to help him up. Scott staggered to his feet, rubbing his sore neck. The students behind Talon were still adjusting to what had happened as Talon brushed off Scott.

Giggling started behind him, but Talon strove to keep a poker face as he spoke. "I umm, guess that most, uh, students, don't use that technique, huh?" He was about to bust. The giggles were contagious and spreading. Talon stumbled back holding his sides, giving in to the waves of laughter rolling up from inside.

X X X

"Ok, subject A," Logan pointed down the cliff toward Kurt, "is unconscious." Logan turned to Rogue, Kitty, Evan and Talon.

"You all are hiking and have just come on the scene. You need to evaluate his condition and recover him in a timely manner using the equipment you have in your backpacks.

Jean will make sure no one falls too far."

He glanced at Scott who raised a stopwatch. "Any questions?" There were none. He waved at Scott who started the timer.

Evan walked to the edge and looked down. "Hey, someone's down there." He played the part well.

Talon unslung his backpack. Kitty's pack passed through her shoulders and hit the ground. Talon stared at her pack a moment, fingering the coil of rope in his hand while an idea formed. He then watched Evan walk over to a tree and start to tie his rope off. Talon shook out his coil of rope and handed the end to Kitty.

"Kitty, can you put this into that tree?" Talon asked.

"Sure!" Kitty took the end Talon handed her and passed it through the nearest tree.

Talon gave a test tug, then walked to the edge of the cliff. Taking care not to tangle it, he tossed the rest of his rope over the cliff. He trotted back to his backpack and strapped his rappelling harness on. Evan had just finished tying his rope.

"Kitty?" Talon asked, as she dug through her backpack, "why don't you and Rogue build the stretcher while Evan and I go down? We might be able to shave off a couple minutes that way.

Evan finished pulling on his harness, then turned to Talon. "What are we going to use to make the stretcher?"

"Well, we could dismember some trees, or you could just..." Talon pointed at him and Evan smacked his forehead. "Duh, what was I thinking?"

"I think two, a little taller than Kurt and two, about this long," Talon held his hands apart.

Four bone spikes hit the ground at his feet.

"Perfect," Talon confirmed. "You ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They clipped their harnesses to the ropes and backed over the cliff edge.

Once over the edge, Talon let the rope burn through his gloves as he bounced off the cliff face in a controlled free fall. As he neared Kurt, Talon tightened his grip, breaking his downward travel and slowed to a stop next to Kurt.

"We have an unconscious fur ball down here, might be alien," Talon called up the cliff.

Kurt giggled and opened one eye.

"Beginning recovery," Evan finished.

"Evan?" Talon asked. "How about two spikes at the top, right over Kurt?"

"Order up!" Evan chirped, as two spikes shot out and embedded themselves in the cliff, just below Rogue's feet.

Rogue jumped back, "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled down.

Evan grinned and winked at Talon.

The girls lowered the makeshift stretcher down. Evan held it next to Kurt while Talon caught Kurt's shoulder and hip and rolled him onto it.

"Hey watch the fur, I just showered this morning," Kurt grumbled, as Talon duct taped him into the stretcher.

Talon grinned. "Hey Evan! I think his jaw might be broken; maybe we should tape that together just in case."

Evan laughed.

Kurt giggled nervously, but refrained from comment.

Talon climbed back up the cliff and gripped the end of the rope that was tied to the stretcher, while Rogue rappelled down to help Evan.

"Ready guys?" Talon called down.

Evan gave him a thumbs up. Talon tied the rope off to his harness and looped it over the spikes Evan had embedded in the cliff face earlier. He then let himself down his own rope, using himself as a counter-weight to pull Kurt up. Rogue and Evan guided Kurt around snags, signaling Talon when to stop or start. After several minutes they had Kurt at the top.

Sweat stung his eyes as Talon scrambled back up the cliff face and over the edge. He flopped down next to his backpack and with one hand dug out a water bottle and drained it. He stuffed the empty bottle back and rolled over to face Evan.

"I thought you said this was all work?"

Evan shot him a grin back.

Outwardly, Logan officially checked the stop watch and noted the time. Inwardly, he mused at the way things had gone. Logan had purposely not specifed a leader for this exercise. Still Talon, without seeming to, had taken charge. Even more important, the other students had willingly followed his lead. Talon hadn't demanded or raised his voice, but naturally appealed to each student's intelligence and ability. Despite all the giggles and laughs, they had managed to set a record.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter04.rtf

**Chapter 4**

"Um, you know Professor, I'm really not wanting to go in there," Talon pointed into the Danger Room.

Kurt piped up, "Don't worry dude. We do this all the time."

Talon turned to the rest of the older students, "Yeah I know _you_ guys don't mind, but just looking at the room, how do _I_ know I'm coming out? I mean there could be laser turrets, with long snake-like arms that have claws on the end and trap doors and spikes in the floor, and- and- well the list is endless!"

The students were all glancing at each other as he finished. Talon caught the looks and turned to the Professor. "What's so funny?"

Xavier, suppressed a smile. "Talon, why don't you come up with me to the control room where you can watch the first round of training."

Talon, still puzzled, followed the Professor.

Scott took the lead. "Alright X-Men, let's show _him_ how it's done."

"Hey Summers," Evan called, "don't lose your head. Talon might need it when he comes back." He laughed at Scott's expression.

"Did I miss something?" Jean asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Rogue demanded.

"Oh! You should have seen it!—" The GO alarm cut Evan off.

X X X

**"**So would you care to join them?" Professor Xavier asked, as the students down below finished a short level and the Danger Room simulation came to a halt.

"Take ten, X-Men," Logan said into the microphone.

Several of the students waved at the observer platform, then sat down or relaxed against the wall. Evan made his way over to Rogue and Kitty and did an animated re-enactment of some story. From his gestures, Talon suspected that it was his unconventional use of Scott's head, earlier that day. Talon glanced over to where Scott was watching Evan. Jean had walked up to the laughing trio and Evan began the rehersal all over again.

_Oh boy!_ Talon thought. He was going into a "Danger Room" with a guy who just had his ego bruised _and_ could literally glare laser bolts!

"Well, ok... How does this work?" Talon asked with more confidence than he felt.

"Follow me," Logan said, starting for the door with Talon in step behind him.

Xavier keyed the microphone as the doors closed after them. "Stand by, Talon is going to join you." He then wheeled over to the computer and started making adjustments.

X X X

Logan paused outside the doors and turned to Talon, "You ready then?"

Talon had changed into the uniform Xavier had made for him. It was a black uniform with X patches on the shoulders and belted with an X marked buckle. Logan had said it would be easier for the other students to reconize him when the Danger Room went into full swing.

Talon felt very self-conscious in the thin material. There was no reassuring weight of armor panels or pouches of tools, or any place to carry the water bottle he now held in his hand. Unconsciously his hand went to his shoulder and dropped back to his side empty.

_This is so embarrassing,_ he thought to himself. One thing to say for the suit however, it fit, right down to the bulge over his stomach. The material out-lined him almost too well. The boots, although the proper size, would need another week to break in, and already there were points threating to blister. With a sinking feeling, Talon knew there were things he couldn't hide forever. He leaned against the wall and pulled off one boot, then the other.

"Thanks, but these don't fit." Talon handed the new boots back to Logan, then pulled his old pair back on.

"Good luck." Logan took in Talon's raptor feet without raising a hair and noted the meticulous care Talon took when lacing up his boots.

Talon tied a bandana around his head as he lumbered towards the student group, and slid his glasses into place.

"What's wrong, bad hair day?" Rogue asked.

Scott stepped forward as Talon reached the group. Knowing Scott was the leader, yet not knowing how the command structure worked, Talon came to attention before Scott with his hands folded behind his back. Scott's "tough leader" composure faltered at the show of respect.

"Relax dude, this isn't the Marines ya' know," Kurt said, before Scott found his voice.

"Yeah, if you act like that, then 'fearless leader' might start getting ideas for the rest of us," Rogue chimed in with a southern drawl and a chuckle.

Kitty gasped in mock terror. Scott's face hardened. Talon relaxed his stance and let his arms fall to his sides. A small grin pulling at the side of his mouth as he took in the facial nuances of the other students.

"Is there anything you want to tell us about your abilities?" Scott asked, with a commanding voice.

Talon's eyes snapped back to Scott and his grin faded. All the students were looking at Talon expectantly.

"I can down two cheese burgers in nine bites," Talon said, experimentally.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kitty hid a giggle as Rogue elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

With a "poof" Kurt appeared at his side. "Now you're talking my lauguage dude!" he said, slapping Talon's shoulder.

"We need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses in order to work better as a team," Scott reasserted, trying to get everyone back on track. "If you're going to be part of this team, we need to know about you. So stop acting like this is all a game, because it's not," Scott finished pointedly.

Talon shrugged, "I'm not sure what to say. I can do twenty push-ups, or swim all day, but I don't know enough to convert data about myself into useful information that would apply to the next simulation."

"What kind of abilities does your mutation give you?" Scott was getting a little demanding, taking a half-step towards Talon.

_Yeah, like I'd just up and blurt it out to you,_ Talon thought,but said, "My abilities are limited to the reach of my arms."

Jean had stepped up beside Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. "Scott, why don't you put Talon with me? That way, he could learn how we work and I could look out for him."

Talon step back quickly, bumping into Kurt. "No! No, uh, _you..._ scare me."

Jean shot him an angry look.

"Me then?" Kurt offered, oblivious to the silent exchange of fire.

"Ready down there?" Logan's voice broke over the intercom.

"Ok team, ready up, Talon..."

Talon stepped back and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"... you're with Kurt." Scott finished.

The students split up into pairs. Talon watched them go, then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you rock!"

"You know it!" Kurt said. The two exchanged a high-five.

"Lets start with the basics." Xavier's voice echoed from the hidden speakers.

X X X

After two hours of "basics" Xavier was less than impressed.

"He seems unwilling to work as port of a team," Xavier observed.

"The guy's lost, Charles," Logan corrected, "and Scott's been riding him constantly. It doesn't take a mind reader to see he's getting tired of it."

"He _is_ new..." Xavier's voice drifted off as his mind played back the last hour. Talon was clumsy, confused and didn't always follow Scott's commands.

Beside him, Logan was also thoughtful. Before the Danger Room, Talon's abilities had been quiet, but impressive. Now all his skill seemed completely lost. What was the missing factor?

At Scott's orders, Kitty broke away from the group and went over to Talon. Kurt disappeared and re-appeared next to Rogue, Kitty's former partner.

Logan shook his head. "Summers isn't used to having another potential leader around and Talon does not like Summers' methods."

"Indeed," Xavier acknowledged, as his hands danced across the keyboard.

"Wait a minute-- not that one, Chuck." Logan said, understanding suddenly dawning on him. "Let's run something closer to home."

Xavier's hands froze in mid-air as Logan punched up a simulation.

"None of the students are familiar with that scenario," Xavier stated.

Logan nodded in agreement and began adding parameters.

Xavier did as Logan instructed, upping the simulater level to 'real-life' setting and muting the "Go" alarm.

"Alright T-rex, show us what you've got." Logan quietly folded his hands behind his head. This should be good.

X X X

Talon snapped out of his boredom. The Danger Room's blank walls were suddenly downtown terrain at night.

Silence descended.

Talon moved, catching Kitty by her shoulders. With a sudden jerk she was down, with Talon rolling himself between her and the ground to cushion her fall.

"Ouch! What's gotten into you Talon, you jerk!..." Kitty's voice trailed off when Talon placed his finger over her lips.

"There was a laser sight on your head, Kitty," Talon explained.

"A sniper?" Scott suggested.

"Not sure," Talon confessed, "but, about three-hundred and fifty-feet behind where we are now, there is a person with a laser sight. What it's attached to, I don't know."

"Jean?" Scott queried.

Jean closed her eyes for several seconds. "I don't sense anyone. Are you sure, Talon?"

Talon hated being addressed so immaturely. "Yes!"

Mentally Talon kicked himself; that had more venom than he'd intended. Talon took a breath and tried again. "I can tell the distance by the size of the laser dot. I can also tell that a human was holding it by the way the laser dot shakes. And don't forget that this is a computer simulation; your mental detection powers will not pick up any brain-waves because the humans are not real."

There was silence for several seconds.

Scott turned to Kurt. "Why don't you double check, just in case."

Kurt vanished without a word. In the mean time Talon took stock of their situation. He and Kitty were down behind a sidewalk planter, with a parked car between themselves and the street. The rest of the X-Men were across the sidewalk in the recesses of the building face. Talon and Kitty had been the only students to have begun the scenario standing on the open sidewalk, away from cover.

Kurt re-appeared. "There's someone on the roof, over the grocery store."

"Alright. Kurt, you and Rogue go take care of him," Scott ordered.

"Hey, bring me back his gear, if you can," Talon called. All the students looked at him. Talon took a breath to explain, then thought better of it. "Just do it. I'll explain later."

Kurt and Rogue vanished. By the time they re-appeared, both Talon and Kitty were going numb from the cold concrete.

"Finally." Kitty grumbled and started to get up.

Talon caught her shoulder again. "One moment Kitty, we don't know if they got the same person that was targeting you," he explained, while peeking over the planter. He then stood up.

"Ok, looks clear."

"Finally, finally!" Kitty grumbled again. She stood and stretched to get the blood flowing again.

Talon did the same, then began examining the gear Kurt and Rogue had brought back.

"So what now?" Evan asked.

"I'm not sure," Scott answered, "I've never run a scenario like this before. Have any of you?"

All the other students shook their heads. While they debated the possibilities, Talon stripped off all designation from the sniper's vest and sized it to himself. He examined the sniper's rifle next. It looked and functioned like a conventional military rifle but had a thicker, longer barrel that fired a heavy caliber bullet. Talon checked the vest and found a flashlight and eleven magazines. A radio was attached behind the right shoulder of the vest. Talon put the headset on and adjusted volume, then began panning through the frequencies. Above him the debate continued.

"...but we're not even sure where we are. How are we supposed to know that sniper was even a bad guy?" Jean asked.

"When you put it that way, how do we know if we're the good guys?" Rogue countered. "And I say we get the hell out of here and take down anyone that tries to stop us."

"But we'd be moving around blind," Scott protested. "Who knows what we'll blunder into."

"We have to do something," Kurt contributed.

"We could just step out, get shot, fail the simulator, and go to the movies!" Evan put in.

Silence...

Talon cracked open the rifle's chamber and found it loaded. He closed the bolt gently, checked the safety and looked up. "Let's stick to the facts. That sniper was going to splatter a fourteen-year-old girl's brain all over this sidewalk. In my book that makes him, and who ever ordered it done, a bad guy. It also tells me that they will eventually succeed, given the chance."

"But we don't know-" Jean began.

"We don't need to know!" Talon cut her off.

"Calm down, Talon," Scott ordered. "This is a lot more complicated than you think."

Anger flashed through him, but Talon took a deep breath and clamped down on it. "Yes sir," he managed, and meant it... at least, tried to.

"Kurt, take Rogue and scout the area. Report back in ten minutes."

Once again Kurt and Rogue vanished. Hardly a minute passed before there was chatter on Talon's stolen radio. "They're talking," he informed Scott. "I can't understand them; they're talking in code."

"Great big help that is," Kitty smirked.

Talon shot her an irritated look but then shrugged. He was about to say something when a transport chopper roared overhead. "Oh no!" Talon breathed, "I think they caught them."

"Who?" Jean asked

"Kurt and Rogue!" Talon replied.

"That's stupid," Evan shot back. "Something flies over and you think they caught both Rogue and Kurt."

As if on cue, Kurt and Rogue appeared. "They're on to us!" Rogue said, out of breath. "There's a base two blocks west with a motor pool."

"Rogue and Kurt, take point. Evan and Jean watch the roofs. Talon, Kitty bring up the rear."

The students moved out at a jog, and none too soon. The helicopter came roaring over the roofs and began firing on the students. A rocket hit near Kitty, knocking her to the ground. Talon caught the back of her shirt and pulled her back up. She had just scrambled to her feet when a second helicopter appeared over them and centered its weapons. Talon shoved Kitty out of the street, swung his rifle up, and fired at the pilot.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Everything fading into the dormant grey walls of the Danger Room.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, in a shaky voice.

"You run that often?" Talon questioned, trying to slow his breathing as he willed his body, pumped with adrenalin, to stop trembling.

His stance looked quite ridiculous now that his rifle had vanished. He let his arms fall to his side.

"That's it for today, kids," Logan's voice said over the speakers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter05.rtf

**Chapter 5**

Talon stumbled out of the Danger Room behind the Xavier students and leaned against the wall. "How often do you do this?" he panted.

Evan grinned at him. "Almost every day, but today was _really_ bad."

Kitty put her hand through the elevator panel and fell against the doors. "Yeah I mean, what is up with that street fighter level?" she agreed, as she rubbed a sore arm. "After Talon like, threw me on the ground, I like, need a shower, like so bad!"

The elevator opened, and everyone stepped in. That is, everyone, except Talon, and then Kurt, who noticed his hesitation. The doors closed before anyone realized the two were not with them in the elevator.

"Who would want to ride in a crowded elevator, full of sweaty teenagers, when you could teleport instead?" Talon prodded Kurt, who had a questioning look.

Kurt's face brightened. "Yeah, you've got a point," he agreed, then held out his hand. Talon smiled and took it.

Kitty poked the control panel and opened the elevator doors to check for the last two stragglers. She was startled by a "flash-poof." The smell of sulfer wafted in to join the already pungent elevator air.

"Ah! As if it wasn't bad enough in here!" Kitty cried, as her eyes began to cross.

"I told you so. Now can we please get moving?" Rogue said to Scott.

"Eww!" Jean groaned putting a hand to her nose.

The elevator doors closed again.

X X X

Two mutants appeared in the hallway of the boys rooms.

"Danke, mien hier, I owe you a burger." Talon said.

"Oh, I won't forget that!" Kurt replied.

The two broke up and headed for their rooms and then the shower. Talon changed and walked down the main stairs, trying to think of a way to re-pay Kurt for his timely defussing of the potentially explosive situation earlier. When he reached the bottom, he paused, lost in thought.

Talon felt eyes on him and glanced up to the second floor. Jean was there, just entering the main lobby from the girl's side of the mansion, and was heading for the top of the stairs. Talon stepped off the last stair. Jean made him nervous. He had made it a point from day-one to avoid her and saw no reason to break that policy. _There must be something I need in town right now_, he thought to himself as he quickly crossed the lobby.

He rushed on, thinking_, Yeah and whatever it was, it just can't wait!_

Talon nearly ran headlong into Doctor McCoy as he came in with several of the younger students who where all happy to see Talon.

_Saved by the bell, _Talon thought, as the students formed a semi-circle around him.

McCoy smiled and took his glasses off. "Training hard?"

Talon gave him a tired smile, "Yeah, guess I picked the wrong day to start."

McCoy polished his glasses, "It's not the day. The Professor likes to start new students off easy and then works them up to their limits. It helps him get an idea of their abilities." McCoy put his glasses in a case, and smiled again, "and from the looks of it, you hung in quite awhile."

Talon laughed, "If I had known that, I would have passed out in the first level."

"Yeah," McCoy chuckled, "that's probably why he didn't tell you."

Talon glanced around at the students. "You're all done for today, right?" he asked McCoy.

"Yes, actually."

Talon nodded, "Would you mind if we make an ice cream run into town?"

McCoy brightened, "Sure, go ahead."

The students cheered.

"Alright," Talon commanded, "but, just through the drive-thru and back, ok? Now-- race you all to the X-Van."

The students rushed out after Talon.

"That's a rare sight," Xavier had rolled up next to McCoy.

"Yes," McCoy agreed, "now, if he comes back in one piece, _that _would be something else all together."

"Indeed," Xavier agreed, as the front doors slammed behind them.

X X X

Talon caught the fast-food bags as they came through the window then pulled the X-van forward into the parking lot, and shifted into park. "Ok, who had the sprite and small fries?"

"Me!" Several voices cheered.

After dividing the plunder, Talon set the burgers he was taking back to Kurt safely between the front seats. He then took his cone that Bobby held for him and pulled onto the street. They where ready to go home... almost.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jubilee asked, as the X-van turned into the Bayville Library parking lot.

"All public libraries have wireless Internet connections as a public service," Talon explained, as the van pulled into the ten minute parking stall in front of the library doors. "And I need to check my e-mail. Could you pass me my backpack?" With one hand, Talon ran through his cyber routine, with the other, he held his metling ice cream. "There, all done," he said, returning his laptop to his pack which he passed back to Jubilee one-handed, who in turn dropped it in the cargo area. The X-van pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Xavier Institute.

Talon munched down the last of his cone as they approached the edge of town. They crossed the last intersection and Talon accelerated the X-van, but only to the posted speed limit.

"Faster, Faster!" chanted the students. Talon smiled, and gunned the engine as they came out of a curve heading into a straightaway. He was just leveling the speed back to legal when the van bounced and went air born. Talon let off the gas until the X-van landed back down with a whump. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he saw a frozen wave in the road that had not been there before. The road ahead rippled and asphalt ruptured as the ground formed a huge speed bump. Talon however, was watching this time and went off road avoiding the mound.

"What's going on?" Talon hollered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter06.rtf

**Chapter 6**

A half-eaten ice cream cone splattered the window as the X-van fishtailed back onto the road.

"It's him! Avalanche!" Jubilee called.

With several rocks tumbling onto the road, Talon veered up hill as the road bent around.

"Who?" Talon wanted to know.

"Lance from school!" Bobby explained, "He calls himself Avalanche."

The X-van took the rough terrain well, making a jump over the hill crest. It dove down the opposite side, back onto the road picking up speed.

"Of all the names-!" Talon never finished.

Suddenly the ground under the right side fell away with a roar. The X-van started down hill careening sideways until Talon steered into the slide in order to regain control. He then spun the X-van to point up hill again. By this time fries, soda and ice cream were flying everywhere.

"Hang on!" Talon yelled, as he felt ice cold soda running down his back.

Turf and rocks flew as the X-van clawed back up the hillside. But they had barely made the road when a Jeep Wrangler came speeding around and clipped the back corner of the X-van, sending it into a spin. Before Talon could recover, the X-van flipped sideways into a crashing slide. Looking out the drivers side, all his saw was blue sky.

"Everyone out!" Talon called as he broke through his window.

Talon was standing over the driver's door helping Bobby out, when he heard a snarl coming towards him. His eyes lifted just in time to see a missile of fur and claws fly at him, and slam him to the ground. Talon let himself fall, and as they struck the ground he kicked out with both feet and sent his assailant flying backwards over him. It was Sabertooth, now spinning in a blur of motion, but Talon was gone… Grass russled and Sabertooth whirled at the sound, clawing the air. Something was moving in his peripherl vision-- a blow hit him just above his hip. Falling to one knee Sabertooth howled, his leg numbed with pain.

Mystique came around the X-van, "Where _is_ that Talon?"

Sabertooth looked up dumfounded, still holding his leg.

There was a swish of wind and Quicksilver appeared. "Did we get him? Did we get him?" Taking in Mystique's expression, he quickly added, "Oh, guess not."

Toad was on top the X-van, "Hey, where'd he-"

"Find him!" Mystique cut him off.

Lance and Blob captured and held the younger students with Sabertooth, while Mystique and the rest of the Brotherhood searched the area. An hour later, they returned to the wreck.

"Nothin'." Toad reported.

"Same here," Quicksilver confirmed.

Mystique was worried. The longer they stayed, the more likely they would be found. But Magneto would be furious with her if she didn't bring him his wish.

"Take the children!" she commanded. "Quickly! And go!"

After the attack, Talon had circled back near the X-van to find the area deserted. Not believing what he saw, he watched the scene for a long time before he was convinced no one was there. He ran down to the X-van and jumped up to search the interior. The kids-- They were gone. Talon then checked the van over. The engine was still running as it sat just over a forty-five degree angle. He caught the edge and tested if he could push it upright. It rocked a little. He braced and strained. With the X-van's low center of gravity, Talon succeeded in rocking it back onto its wheels. He pulled himself to the steering wheel and sped off for the mansion, a cold fury building inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter07.rtf

**Chapter 7**

Busting through the door, Talon slid to a stop in the middle of Xavier's study, anger hitting him like rolling heat waves. Many of the X-men were present, all in uniform-- their X-men uniform.

"Are the students with you?" Scott asked.

Talon became wary, "No, they are not." He said with deliberate care.

"What is this all about?" Scott demanded, thrusting a small paper at Talon.

Talon took it and read…

_"Impressive work Talon._

_We'll complete our bargain tonight…"_

"Why did you do this? What did they offer you as reward?"

Talon only half heard Scott, his mind numbed with shock, while conflicting thoughts whirled in his head. Then, like the X-van earlier that day, his thoughts spun in the air, and came down to ground, regaining traction. Talon felt his eyes dilate as his training kicked in. Assets, time tables, locations arrayed themselves before him. The pieces all suddenly fell in place and Talon nodded in argeement to himself. Reality snapped back and he heard Scott again, "You're no X-man!"

Scott grabbed Talon's jacket and shoved him against the wall.

Talon's back hit the wall hard enough to rattle his glasses askew. Scott glimpsed Talon's eyes. They where glossed over, the pupils narrowed to vertical new moons, but Talon shut his eyes tight and looked away.

Scott paused, something about that brief eye contact had stood his hair on end.

"Scott!" Xavier commanded from behind his desk.

Scott, realizing what he was doing, released Talon and stepped back.

Talon reset his glasses, and pushed off the wall with his shoulders. Stepping past Scott to Xavier's desk, he tossed the paper down in the waste basket. "Where did you find that?" Talon asked.

Xavier, sensing honest curiosity, answered, "In your room, on your bed."

Talon looked around and found most of those present, had already made up their minds.

"You want to tell us anything?" Logan asked from the corner of the desk he sat on. Of everyone present, Wolverine seemed to be the only one undeclared.

Talon looked at Scott, "I don't know anything about this, _bargain_," he faced Xavier, "but_,_ I intend to find out."

Talon started for the door but Scott stepped in his way. "You expect us to just believe you?" Scott asked, his right hand hovering near his visor control.

Talon's apparently blank visage tracked Scott's movement, "No," he said and pushed past Scott.

Xavier looked up thoughtfully, and asked. "Where are you going?"

"To bed." Talon answered over his shoulder, and was gone.

Scott started after him, then whirled around when Xavier called.

"Are we just going to let him go?" he demanded.

Logan removed the toothpick from his mouth, tossing it, as he came off Xavier's desk. "Keep it cool Summers, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Scott," Xavier spoke softly, "you may not have noticed, but in the Danger Room, Talon unconsciously placed himself between Kitty and harm, several times."

Scott looked confused, "What does that, have to do with this?"

Logan glanced at Rogue's questioning look, "Park the X-van, Kid," he ordered.

X X X

Rogue opened the door of the still running X-van and eyed the messy interior. Fast food was everywhere. In an un-opened bag, Rogue found two burgers un-touched. They were Kurt's favorite. She pulled the X-van into its parking stall and shut off the engine. _Why had he done it? She had begun to trust him!_ Rogue slammed the driver's door hard and for the first time, noticed the scratches on it. There were leaves caught in the side view mirror, she realized, as she walked around the van and noted the damage. _Talon hadn't mention all this! _Come to think about it, Talon hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened... Or maybe...hadn't been given a chance... The thought kept nagging at the back of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter08.rtf

**Chapter 8**

Talon reached his room and quickly un-locked his weapons. He then went to his bed and put a hand on the uniform Xavier had made for him. Remembering Scott and the others, he shook his head. Opening his suit case, Talon pulled out his own uniform, including a helmet which he hung on the bed post. His own uniform was covered entirely with small hexgon scales that allowed Talon's chameleon skin to mimic his surroundings. From a bag he had kept under his bed, he unpacked a heavy vest, and armor plates. From another bag came; his soft armor, a set of gauntlets, a pair of boots with slots for his clawed toes, and a belt that sported an assortment of pouches. Talon pulled on his ballistic armor with praticed ease, then fastened each plate in its proper place. He snapped the sheath for his swords across the back of the vest, shrugged into it and zipped up the front. Grasping his twin short swords, he held them for a brief moment, enjoying the strange comfort they gave him. He then slid them into place upside-down on the back of his vest, where they set, pressed together like a pair of upright wings, their handles extended just above his left hip. He slung the belt around his waist and snapped the ends together. Next, he pulled on his boots along with his gantlets and grabbed up his helmet. Talon caught his reflection in the closet miror. He smiled and pulled his helmet in place, sealing it to the filtration unit built into the back of his armor. He tossed off a salute to the mirror. Everything was ready, he opened his window and crawled into bed to wait.

X X X

Sounds of a distant thunderstorm rumbled. Ominous clouds rolled across the moon drawing the night into a deep darkness. The curtains stirred again as an owl flew through and soundlessly landed at the foot of Talon's bed. The owl re-formed into Mystique, a mischievous smile played on her lips as she gently called his name. When he didn't wake, she grabbed the blankets and threw them back. "Wake up!" she demanded, but was startled-- finding only travel bags on the bed. The window slammed shut and she whirled about. "Who's there?" She searched the dark room for the presence she felt, but could not find. Then, it struck her across the mouth, snapping her head back. She was flipped backward, but managed to land on her feet. She struck out blindly, "Show yourself!" She snarled, tasting blood.

A floorboard protested weight and she turned toward it. Suddenly a hand closed around her throat and slammed her into the wall with such force, that items fell in the adjacent room.

"Where are the kids?" Talon demanded.

Mystique still managed a wicked smile, "You do as I say, and they won't be hurt," she gasped triumphantly, then snapped a kick out to where Talon's midsection should have been. Her foot merely glanced off a hard, solid surface and a fist exploded in her stomach. She felt very sick.

A sharp snap sounded as a sword blade appeared directly before her face then, fell below her vision, the cold point touching her stomach.

Talon spoke again. "I really own you, for what you have done for me here with the X-men."

Mystique put her hands up, as the fingers tighten around her throat with frightening strength. "If you kill me... you will never find them." She spat out between breaths.

"It's a gamble I am willing to take," came the calm reply, as the sharp point pressed slightly more forward, with increasing pain.

"X-men can't do this!" Mystique choked out, her brain becoming desperate for oxygen.

The darkness before her wavered and Talon's form appeared. His green new moons closed in on her eyes, then he whispered, "I'm no _X-man_!" Talon's grip increased at a lethal rate.

_He's going to kill me! _The sudden realization sent waves of shock and panic through Mystique's mind. Her vision blurred, "Wait!" she mouthed.

Talon let his grip slacken a fraction.

X X X

Still musing about the X-van, Rogue was meandering back down the hall, when she caught the sound of Mystique's voice. She quickly stepped over to Talon's door and softly flattened against it. As she put her ear to it, Logan filled her vision, rounding the corner at the end of the hall and racing towards her at a dead run. A scuffle sounded from inside the room with breaking glass. Rogue threw herself at the door and burst in. Talon stood near the broken window, sword in hand.

Rogue blocked his attempt to escape through the window, throwing a punch. Talon ducked under her swing and sprinted for the door, slamming head-long into Logan. The two tumbled into the hallway, a tangle of limbs and blades. Despite Wolverine's efforts, Talon hit him with a head-butt, broke free, and dashed down the hall, with Logan still in his wake. Talon's clawed toes dug deep as he struggled to round the corner at the end of the hall. Xavier had just reached the top of the stairs with Scott behind him. Talon realized his list of options were dwindling as he dove over Xavier's wheelchair, and tackled Scott. Wolverine slid around the corner in time to see them both tumbling down the stairs. Logan vaulted the rail and dropped to the floor next to Scott's form.

Scott glanced up at Logan, them looked beyond him and fired his visor, "He's in the kitchen!" he snapped and fired again. The shot blasted a hole near the kitchen doorway.

Again, Wolverine took up pursuit. _How had Talon made it into the kitchen so fast?_

Rogue skidded to a stop next to Xavier in time to see Logan start for the kitchen. From her vantage point she had a full view of the floor but could not see any of Talon's high-speed claw marks. What she did see, was Scott-- fumbling for his lost visor-- and in the opposite direction, Talon was shredding carpet as he made for the front doors.

Rogue leaped down the stairs, "Logan!" At her call, Logan spun in his own wake.

Evan, startled from his comfortable nap on the couch, quickly took everything in. He fired a random volley of spikes, most of which were glanced off by Talon's armor plates. But two struck the seam between plates, embedding in Talon's shoulder. Evan shook his head to clear the rush but Talon's bare hand was already closing around his wrist.

_No fair!_ Rogue's mind cried as Evan's foot tripped her. Talon had vanished into Evan and now seemed to be controlling his movements. As Rogue hit the floor, two bone spikes struck near her midsection at such an angle, that they crossed behind her back, pinning her to the floor. Talon's ghost stepped out of Evan, solidified and headed for the large bay windows. Evan's form hit the floor next to her and lay very still.

"Hey!" Rogue yelled, trying to crawl forward, but was again stopped short by the spikes at her waistline.

It was Jean now, who spoke. "Not so fast," she said, as she placed a hand on her head. Her powers lifted Talon off the ground. Talon responded with a flick of his wrist. A disk flew from his hand, detonating in a blinding flash.

Rogue blinked at the green blob in her vision and glanced around. Everyone in the room was recovering from the flash...

But Talon was no where in sight.

Kitty and Kurt rushed from the kitchen, "Did we miss something?" then took in the damage all over the lobby.

"It's Talon." Rogue reached back and dislodged the bone spike from the floor. She checked Evan, and found him breathing normally. She then slowly got to her feet. "He could be in anyone of us." A soft breeze touched her sweaty forehead, drawing her attention to the open bay window where the carport was framed. _Of course!_

Everyone glanced at each other, Xavier closed his eyes in concentration. After a minute, he opened them again. "I don't believe Talon is in this room."

"Are you sure? Can't Talon hide his thoughts?"

"Yes he can Scott, but not his merging powers. That's how we detected him in the first place, and I did not sense a merging after the flash," Xavier replied.

"That makes sense," Logan agreed. "He was in a hurry to go somewhere."

"Now that you mention it, he did seem intent on a destination." Xavier agreed.

Evan moaned and rolled into a sitting position. "I knew I should have stayed in bed... Ah! Brain-freeze!" he said, as he put his hands to his head.

Jean handed Scott his visor, "Thanks Jean... Hey, where's Rogue?"

"That's a very good question," Xavier agreed. "Scott, assemble the team. We'd better go after them." Then to Logan, "I guess we were wrong."

"I don't know Charles," Logan said, his face lost in thought, " but if we catch up to him now, someone is going to get hurt," he finished.

Xavier wheeled next to Logan, "Yes, you're right of course." He turned to the rest of the students and raised his voice. "Talon's belief in absolutes makes him a very dangerous foe, but I don't see any other option open to us now. We must recover the missing students."

_Yes,_ Logan agreed silently, a_ dangerous foe... or a very good friend._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter09.rtf

**Chapter 9**

Talon broke open the key box and plucked out the X-Van key. Trying to put the past few moments together he recalled it was when, upon hearing someone running in the hall, he had looked away momentarily from Mystique. She had nearly turned the tables! Her blow had glanced off his helmet and raked the base of his neck with claws that seemed to have instantly grown that very moment. He had staggered backwards and Mystique had followed hard. But he caught his balance, and struck sideways like a hammer with his left fist, torquing at the waist to add bodyweight to his blow. It had impacted just below her right ear and sent her out the window. Then there was the hallway, the stairs and... then Evan. Talon glanced down and found two spikes still stuck in his armor. He pulled them free and rubbed the sore spot they left. _Score one more for body armor,_ he concluded and tossed the spikes into a dark corner.

His watch said 9:45pm when he kicked open the side door of the carport and got the key. He spotted his backpack inside as he climbed up onto the roof of the X-van to feel for the roll-door motor. Drawing a heavy survival knife from the small of his back, Talon pried the roll door chain off the motor cog. This disconnected the carport door from the locking mechanism. He then climbed down and opened the rollup door manually, bypassing the mansion controls and alarms-- at least that's what he hoped. He was heading back to the X-van when the roll-door already started falling. Spinning on his heel, he caught the door before it crashed down, and forced it back up. But it refused to stay in place. In desperation Talon stabbed his heavy knife into the door track to jam it open, while he pulled the X-van out of the carport. He jumped out to retrieve his knife-- and froze.

There was Rogue, she had pulled out his knife and was letting the door down gently. She then turned towards him, still holding his weapon. "Forget something?" she drawled, eyeing Talon for a moment. "Nice rig," she flipped the knife over and offered it to him handle first. "This is different from the sword you had earlier," she commented as she held it out toward him.

"What do you want?" He asked, not moving to retrieve the offered weapon.

"Strange how a skilled fighter could move through a dozen people, sword in hand, and not score a single cut," she replied, " unless he was a friend and concerned with their well being."

"I don't have time to explain!" Talon retorted.

"Logan says you wouldn't do anything without a reason," she persisted, "so what's really happening?"

Talon took a breath, then paused. He reached out and gently took the weapon from her hand. "Look, I can explain on the way but we have to go now." He slid the knife back into its sheath.

"Alright," Rogue opened the passenger door, brushed fries off the seat and got in. "But you have to promise me, you'll keep it between the lines."

Talon smiled slowly. It wasn't everyday you made a friend. "I promise," he said, then got in and shifted the X-van into drive.

"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked, bucking her seat belt.

"I'm going to..." Talons voice trailed off as he glanced toward the mansion.

Rogue was pressed into her seat as Talon eased his foot down on the accelerator.

"Look out!" Rogue yelled.

Talon's eyes snapped back to the road where Kitty was framed in the headlights.

He stomped on the brakes, _too late! _A sick feeling landed in Talon's stomach as the X-van ground to a stop over Kitty. _No bump? _Talon thought, as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door in one motion.

"What? Is he kidnapping you too?" Kitty's voice demanded from the back seat. Talon's head snapped towards the voice with in-human speed. A translusent Kitty, from the waist up, stood in the backseat of the X-van. Her "round-house" glanced off Talon's transparent visor. "Ouch!" Kitty cried clutching her hand.

"Just get in!" Rogue snapped.

"Fine, you know you don't have to, like, yell, you know." Kitty grumbled, shaking her hand. She place her "good" hand on the seat and pulled the rest of herself through the floor of the X-Van.

Talon stared in amazement, "I will never get used to that!" he said, shutting his door and putting a heavy foot on the accelerator. The Xavier gate came into the headlights.

With a poof, Kurt was in the back seat next to Kitty, he reached for Talon's shoulder,

"Game over!" Kurt called in triumph, and instinctively, Talon's fist struck out, hitting him between the eyes.

The blow drove Kurt into the back seat where he bounced and flopped over onto Kitty's shoulder. She was furious, "How could you--"

Talon cut her off. "Sorry girl," he said, but he was talking to the X-van as he floored the accelerator.

"Kitty, the gate!" Rogue called, "get us through."

"On it!" Kitty confirmed, as she put a hand on Rogue's and Talon's seat.

The gates flashed through the X-van and Kitty flopped back in her seat.

"Wow!" Talon said in amazment.

"So, is like, someone going to tell me, what's going on?" Kitty asked, out of breath.

"How's Kurt?" Talon asked.

"Like how should I know?" Kitty shot back. "You're the one who hit him! Stop changing the subject!"

Kurt's head banged against the door as the X-van leaned around a sharp corner.

"Well, could you at least belt him in before he gets hurt-- more?" Talon asked.

The click of Kurt's seatbelt signaled the end of the girls' struggle.

"Is he like, going to be ok?" Kitty asked.

Talon glanced over his shoulder at the bump forming on Kurt's head; a perfect reciprocal print of the scales on his glove. "Yes, but he's certianly going to feel that when he wakes up."

"Did you like, have to hit him so hard?" Kitty shot back.

Talon shrugged helplessly, "He scared me--"

"That's no excuse!"

Talon cringed under Kitty's relentless barrage that lasted for several miles. Why _had_ he let them all come along in the first place?

Kurt moaned.

"How you feeling Kurt?" Talon asked.

"Like my head is a bowling ball." Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Kitty, "Did we stop Talon?"

"Ummm..." Kitty glanced at Rogue, who glanced back at Kurt and then over at Talon.

Kurt followed her gaze.

"Hi Kurt," Talon said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Sorry I hit you so hard."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10.rtf

**Chapter 10**

"What are we doing here?" Rogue asked as the X-van pulled into the local storage facility.

"Changing cars," Talon answered. He drove down the rows of storage units then stopped at number 57.

"Come on, you all get to see _my_ set of wheels." Talon unlocked the storage unit and rolled the door up to reveal a plain white Chevy Suburban.

"Big deal," Rogue commented.

"Ah, yes well she just _looks_ like a regular Suburban--"

"Because it _is_ a regular Suburban?" Kitty injected.

"--Until you open the door," Talon had to raised his voice over Kitty's to finish. "This baby has enough armor to take a hit from an RPG and still keep going!" he explained, as he rapped on the inside of the door.

"Well why don't _we_ get going." Rogue said.

"Oh, right," Talon started the engine. "Just as soon as we secure our comforts."

"I thought you were in a hurry!" Rogue challenged, as Talon pulled across the road into the fast-food drive-thru.

"Hours seem like days when you're hungry and I didn't get any dinner." Talon replied as he slid off his helmet to look semi-normal for the cashier. "Anybody want anything?"

"Yeah, as if we didn't have enough already in the last ride," Rogue said, scratching at a stain on her shirt. "This is never coming off my uniform."

"I'll take a burger!" Kurt put in from the back, "Oh, and a soft drink. What about you Kitty?"

"Oh, please." Kitty replied theatrically.

"Come on Kitty, you'll be hungry later," Kurt encouraged.

"Well maybe just some fries, maybe a milkshake... What are you getting Rogue?"

"Me? Oh... just a moca, and maybe some fries too."

Talon took the bags handed from the cashier's window and set them on the front seat.

He turned back to the cashier as she held out the change for his twenty. "Nah, keep it. Go to the movies or something on me, Miss." He pulled the Suburban away and onto the city streets before she could respond.

"I guess your money grows on trees," Kitty commented from the back, then sipped her soda.

Talon shook his head and swallowed his food. "Nah, I get paid by the hour, but you know, I might not live to see the morning and well... why not make a working girl's shift just a little less boring?"

X X X

"I found the X-van, Storm," Logan said into his communicator, "It's at the mini-storage on third street." He paused, listening. "No, Talon had another vehicle waiting, smells like a diesel engine, but I have no idea what it looks like. I'll keep looking. Logan out."

Logan returned his communicator to his belt, then wheeled his Harley to the driveway and checked both ways. Across the street a plain Suburban pulled out from a fast-food drive-thru and passed in front of him. A whiff of fast-food, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Talon brought all his senses to bear on the white Suburban. Logan pulled into pursuit. It would be better this way... Logan didn't mind getting hurt, but then... Logan checked the scent twice more to make sure, but still didn't find what he was looking for. That was strange. People give off different smells when they're angry, afraid or stressed. Logan did not detect this from any of the mutants in Talon's Suburban. Could that mean the students were helping willingly... Maybe, just maybe... Logan throttled down so as not to over take the Suburban.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11.rtf

**Chapter 11**

Talon tilted his drink and chewed a piece of ice contentedly. In the back seat Kitty and Kurt had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders with Kitty drooling slightly out the side of her mouth. But in front, Rogue sipped her hot moca. The truck had been sitting in a used car lot across the intersecion from the high school for nearly an hour.

"It's them." Rogue's voice brought Talon out of thoughts.

On the street, Lance's green Jeep drove past. Talon set his cup on the dash, then reached under his seat and pulled out a very serious rifle, complete with forty-millimeter grenade launcher. Talon had loaded a round into the launcher and was stepping out his door by the time Rogue recovered from her surprise.

"Are you crazy?" Rogue's voice woke Kurt and Kitty.

Talon glanced back at her confused, "What?"

"You promised to stay between the lines," Rogue shot back and gestured to the launcher. "That is way off."

"Oh, I get it. You think I put a grenade in this launcher," Talon replied, as understanding dawned on him.

"Well duh!" Kitty put in, "What else can you put in those things?"

"No one is getting hurt... at least not yet," Talon assured them, then aimed skyward and fired. The weapon was quiet, sounding no louder than a coke bottle popping open. He then broke open the weapon, took out the spent round and passed it to Rogue. "Can you read the label?" He asked while returning the rifle to it's hiding place.

"Sky-Cam." Rogue pronounced.

"Exactly," Talon confirmed, getting back in the cab to open his laptop computer. "Now we can monitor the area from a bird's eye view." The camera feed appeared on the laptop screen.

The four mutants watched the screen in silence. At length Talon spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I keep forgetting you're not my...uh, used to my equipment."

"A little warning next time." Rogue confirmed.

"Right." Talon agreed.

X X X

Lance and Toad sat in the Jeep Wrangler, waiting in the Bayville High School parking lot. They were both tired, cold, and hungry. Toad snapped at a large mosquito and shifted in his seat again. Lance glanced at him, irritated, and then looked back into the night. It was half past eleven. Ten minutes ago they had dropped Quicksliver off at the end of the block. Within sight, but far enough in case this meeting didn't go as planned.

Toad shifted around again, then spoke, "Man, I'm getting the creeps sitting out here, I feel like a fly waiting for the swatter. Blob is all warm and here we are, out in the cold."

Lance pretended to ignore him but found an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine as well.

An engine sounded in the far off streets and they both tensed, but it past on and they went back to watching the darkness. There were more engines sounding but none came near the high school. Thunderclouds pulled a curtain over the moon fading all distinctions into deep recesses. Lightning flashed in the far off distance but the sound reached them only as a mild rumble. The wind was picking up. Empty cans were tossed down the street, tumbling past with klink-klank-bangs that left them in even deeper silence.

Toad saw a flash and ducked back into the jeep, "I just don't know if I can take much more of this."

One block away…

"Man this is so boring!" Quicksilver whined, as he crouched against a wall, watching his two comrades in the parking lot. A single raindrop hit his head, "Oh great, this is the dumbest plan she has ever come up with." Huge raindrops began falling intermittently, then a newspaper rustled in the windless ally. "Why do I have to be out in the rain?" He stood up and stretched, "Now my suit is going to get soaked!" Lightning flashed in the ally, "Ahh! This place is creepy!" He looked back at his companions. "This stinks, I am so out-- EEK!"

A cold hand fell on the back of his neck. Thunder rumbled as Quicksilver passed out and silently slid down the wall. With this task accomplished, Rogue and Talon walked back to the Suburban. As they climbed in, Talon glanced over at Kitty, an evil look on his face.

"Like, what?" Kitty asked.

"Could you do that again? Like, back at the Institutes gates?" he asked.

Kitty snorted, "Like anytime."

"How' bout, like, _now!"_ Talon said, putting the pedal to the metal.

Kitty closed her eyes.

X X X

Lance and Toad heard the approach of yet another engine. They both sat up as it drew nearer, nervously searching for its headlights. Toad went white with shock as he looked past Lance and screamed. They where both bathed in daylight. Lance turned in time to see headlights coming out of the wall along one side of the parking lot. They bore down on Lance's Jeep like a charging elephant.

"Okay, now some one might get hurt." Talon announced.

"No kidding!" Rogue shouted over the screaming coming from the back seat.

The heavy Suburban smashed the Jeep onto its side. There was a bang on the Suburban's hood, then a dark silhouette bounced to the ground next to the overturned Jeep. Lance, still dazed from the collision, tried to build a seismic wave, but the silhouette struck out, cracking Lances visor and rebounding him off the Jeep's roll bars. Toad screamed again as a rough hand caught the front of his shirt, and dragged him from the vehicle. Toad's back was shoved against the hood of the Jeep. He couldn't make out his assailant's features, but he could see a weird flash of lightning reflecting in those eyes...

Toad recovered quickly. "Say man, go easy! I was just along for the ride. I--"

"No hard feelings then?" Talon asked.

Toad now recognized the voice, "Hey, no problem, I love it here, just easy on the neck huh?"

"Riiiight." Talon agreed, slowly setting Toad down.

Thunder echoed in the dark.

With a "poof" Rogue and Kurt were next to Talon. "Can you un-snap his seat belt?" He asked Rogue. He supported Lance's weight as she unbuckled the seatbelt. Talon lowered Lance out and dragged him under a tree next to Toad. That done, he walked back to the vehicles and moved the Suburban back a dozen feet.

"Poor Lance, is he like, okay?" Kitty asked.

"He'll be fine," Talon said, then seeing the look on Kitty's face, he paused beside her. "He's ok Kitty. All he'll have is a black eye when he wakes up, I was careful." Taking the Suburban's winch, Talon hooked it to the Jeep, walked back to his Suburban and activated the winch. The Jeep righted with a crash. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt watched as Talon un-hooked his cable and rolled it back up.

"So now what?" Rogue asked.

Talon straightened up, "You three drive the Jeep and I'll follow." He walked around Rogue to the Suburban's window. Reaching for his backpack he dug out a shirt. "From what we've learned, Quicksilver was supposed to run, in case we did what we just did. So," he cleaned his hands on the shirt, "when he doesn't show up and they see the Jeep, with me following alone in the Suburban, they will think everything is going as planned." He tossed his shirt on the backseat. "And, we know that Speed-boy, Lance, and Toad were all to stay with the vehicles to make sure I don't get away, using the road.

"What about them?" Kitty gestured to Toad and Lance.

Talon shrugged and said, "Leave them." A worried look crossed Kitty's face. Talon kicked himself mentaly and tried to ease her fear. "Hollywood should be along in like, twenty minutes. Don't worry Kitty."

"Great." Rogue said without enthusiasm. Talon shrugged and opened the Jeep door for her. "Just tap on the breaks to give me my que," he said. Rogue made a skewed face and stepped into the Jeep.

"You're sure this is going to work?" She asked.

Talon shut her door and said, "No."

Kitty stopped and looked at him, half-phazed through the passanger door. Behind Talon, Kurt's eyes watched Rogue's. For an instant no one said anything, then Rogue leaned forward and started the Jeep. Relief washed into Talon's face, he patted the door as Kitty phazed into her seat. The two girls watched him climb into his Suburban then exchanged a look with each other. Kurt appeared in the back of the Jeep.

"Eh, what happened?" Lance groaned and put a hand to his head. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

Toad shook his head, "Man, you don't know the half of it."

X X X

Logan watched the two vehicles pull away and marvelled at the way the operation had been executed. Talon had once again proved to be a competent leader, winning the cooperation of his fellow mutants without force. Logan started his bike and trailed after the departing vehicles. The students were helping Talon, which meant that his plan sounded right... at least to them. Maybe it was time Logan checked into it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12.rtf

**Chapter 12**

With Talon following her for about half an hour, Rogue pulled off at the base of an overpass. Talon coming up behind, parked beside the Jeep and shut off the lights. The four walked up to the crest of the overpass and looked over the shipyards. One building was lit and Talon spotted Sabertooth going in and then coming out, followed by Magneto. They exchanged a few words and Sabertooth then disappeared into the shadows, while Magneto stayed and watched the road. Talon studied the layout for several more minutes. Rogue pointed out features they couldn't see from what little Quicksilver remembered when he was here. A plan formed it his mind. Talon touched Rogue's shoulder and they faded back to the vehicles.

"So," Talon started, "can you drive Kitty?"

Rogue gave him a questioning look, "What are you thinking?"

Talon looked up as lighting lit up the sky, "We'll need two of me," he said, as they neared the back of his Suburban.

A new voice spoke, "Did you count me?"

Sparks flashed, just as thunder boomed, "Hold on! I'm not here for that... at least not yet," he assured Talon across the blades. It was Logan "But I _do_ want to know what you all are planning."

Talon lowered his weapons slowly and the spoke to Rogue, "Will you please tell Logan what you think, Rogue?"

Surprised at Talon's request, Rogue turned to Logan. "He has a good plan Logan, it might work."

Logan looked between Rogue and Talon, "Alright T-rex, let's hear it."

"Well for starters, you'll have to leave your motorcycle here," Talon answered.

Logan snarled, "The plan better get better-- real fast."

"Oh, it does." Talon assured him quickly, "That is if you like to scrap."

"Alright, so far so good." Logan agreed.

X X X

Some distance back...

"I don't believe this!" Scott studied the black streaks.

"You're telling me!" Toad piped up, "That thing came out of nowhere. I'm just glad he ain't one of you, it would make life in the Brotherhood a lot more dangerous."

X X X

The Jeep's brake lights flashed. Talon took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then glanced to the passenger seat where Kitty sat with Kurt behind her. "No matter what's happening, or what you two see, you _have_ to get those students into this Suburban and back to the institute. Understand?" Talon opened the sun-roof of the truck then pulled off his left hand glove. The Jeep and Suburban rounded the last corner and the shipyards came into sight.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"He means that those kids take priority over his own survival," Logan explained from behind Talon, "and that he'd rather die than see those kids harmed," he finished.

In front, Talon's face flushed a deep red, "I wouldn't say it in such noble words, but something like that," he confirmed.

The storm was still building and cast weird colors as they approached. Magneto raised his hand and the gates opened.

X X X

Magneto watched the as the Jeep pulled off to one side. The Suburban however, drove straight at him and switched on its blinding off-road lights. Magneto was about to raise his hand when it grounded to a halt. There was a loud "thud" on the hood of the Suburban behind the headlights, which then took form as a black silhouette that leaped forward at him. The silhouette drew a weapon and hurled it straight for Magneto! Magneto's hand rose, and the weapon reversed it's course. The silhouette stepped aside and caught the weapon deafly, spun it once in his hand and returned it to its place.

"Very impressive," said the silhouette and dropped his hands to his sides. Lightning flashed as he walked towards Magneto. Talon's silhouette wavered as his features became visible. A smile broke on Magneto's face as his eyes took in the armored mutant before him. Gambit and Colossus stepped from the shadows behind Magneto, a metal sphere hovering between them.

"I am Magneto, these are my followers, and we have something to offer you."

"You have my attention." Talon replied.

X X X

Logan turned to Kurt, "Get going Elf." he ordered.

"You think Talon will be okay, Logan?" Kitty hesitated.

"Don't know what's going to happen, but he'll die trying, so better find Bobby and the others before he gets all of us in over our heads."

"Right!" Kurt caught Kitty's hand in his own and teleported them out of the Suburban.

"There!" Kitty pointed to the blue and white shipping container.

Kurt teleported them in front of the door. "Your turn Kitty."

Together they fazed through the steel doors. The interior was lit, the students sat at one end behind a pulsing force-field.

"Hey! Kitty's here!" Jubilees's voice echoed off the walls.

"Shhh!" Kitty said and put a finger to her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13.rtf

**Chapter 13**

Outside the rain began and Magneto's oration continued...

"You will never be one of them, you saw how quickly they _all_ turned against you. They will always fear you, and what you could become. They will never allow you to reach your true potential."

_This guy hardly pauses for breath. _Talon thought, as he stepped closer. "What about you?" he indicated Colossus, "Do you follow Magneto in devotion, or fear?" His question had miraculously silenced Magneto for a moment.

Magneto glanced at Colossus and nodded his consent.

Colossus looked up, "Like you, I have no choice."

"I'm sorry," Talon replied and leaped - quite literally - into Magneto then stepped back and solidified. Thunder reverberated off the metal buildings as Magneto crashed onto the pavement out cold. With a downpour of rain starting, the two henchmen stared at their fallen leader, while Sabertooth leaped from hiding and landed next to Magneto's form. Talon pulled his glove back on, then with a simple tug on a strap across his chest, his battle rifle slid into view. Rain streamed down his limbs as he addressed the three men before him, "You're right, I only have one choice, but it's not the one you made." Behind him Logan and Rogue had stepped from the vehicles.

"You don't understand, my family..." Colossus looked down at his own hands.

"Yeah, I know that trick too, and _never again!_ Look at me Metal-Man!" Talon demanded. "They told me if I was good, my family would be safe. So I was a good boy, survived months of conditioning, only to find out in the end, they where doing the same to each of my siblings." He gripped his rifle, "Those people _died _for their mistake. I'm willing to do the same again to make sure the Xavier kids return safe."

Gambit glanced at Rogue, "You certainly know how to pick you partners."

"Thanks." Talon replied and flicked his wrist. A disk flattened itself to the metal sphere.

Gambit instinctively leaped aside; Colossus threw up his arms in response, as the sphere flashed, then crashed to the ground. Sabertooth hadn't moved. Gambit landed like a cat and tossed a card that exploded at Talon's feet. Talon staggered back from the blast. Sabertooth leaped after him but was intercepted by Wolverine. Talon regained his footing in time to parry Gambit's staff with his rifle and then head-butt Gambit across the locked weapons. Rogue dodged a metal fist, caught the wrist and levered Colossus into the ground, cracking the pavement. Logan and Sabertooth interlocked and rolled along the ground.

X X X

"I think Talon's let the cat out," Kurt commented, as a boom shook the container.

"You're not kidding!" Kitty agreed, "What ever happened to two minutes?" She complained, then passed her hand through the power generator. She succeeded in killing all the power-- including the lights. "Oops!"

Another blast shook the ground.

X X X

Again a blast between his feet sent Talon flying. He landed hard on the hood of his Suburban, grateful for the blunting effect his armor had. Gambit pole-vaulted after Talon, planting his feet in front of the Suburban to bring his staff down hard on Talon's form. Talon caught the plunging staff in his left hand, and pulled Gambit in and off balance. He then reversed their positions, pinning Gambit against the front of the truck. Without warning, lights flashed in his head. Talon hit the pavement and splashed into something soft, it was Rogue. "What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Trying to get up!" she shot back.

"Oh sorry." Talon's helmet, or at least what was left of it, fell off as he and Rogue untangled themselves. Colossus had some how made it past Rogue and hit him hard enough to tear his helmet off its shoulder attachment points.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Talon's question was also a summery as Rogue attempted to get up.

"Afraid so." Rogue replied through her teeth; she sank back down. Colossus and Gambit closed in. Behind them Logan had his hands full with Sabertooth and couldn't help them. Talon's mind raced but came up with only one solution-- he pulled off his glove.

"What are you doing?!" Rogue cried.

"Crazy moment Rogue."

"No wait, you don't understand!" she protested as muddy rain water squeezed between their fingers, but it was too late. Talon's life force became her own as he faded into her. Rogue felt strength coursing through her, along with the weight of armor settling on her. Talon's mind and abilities combined with her own and her injuries were gone.

Rogue came up on cats feet, her eyes had dilated into crescent moons.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14.rtf

**Chapter 14**

Kitty found the windshield wipers at last, and turned them on.

Kurt leaped into the front passenger seat and slammed his door, "Ok Kitty, we're all in! Let's go!"

Kitty tentatively put the Suburban in _reverse_... then stomped on the gas. The white Suburban jerked backwards.

"Wow! Lots of power!" Kitty commented gleefully. She found the _drive_ position and again pressed the pedal all the way to the floor.

Talon's Suburban burned rubber for the exit, just as Scott's car roared into view. The sports car dodged around the heavy Suburban, but the X-van was not so nimble or fortunate. The armored Suburban creamed the side of the X-van, ramming it against the cement barrier. Kitty quickly threw the Suburban into _reverse_ and again, stomped the accelerator. The powerful engine responded instantly, imprinting the rear bumper into the side of Scott's sports car. Rogue cringed, the diesel engine was now roaring to a high RPM but was going nowhere. Kitty hadn't shifted far enough forward for the _drive_ position and was revving the engine in _neutral_. Kitty realizing her mistake, slapped the shift-stick into gear without letting up on the accelerator. The truck dropped into gear like a dragster and fishtailed for the gate, sending several sand barrels flying. Kitty quickly choose to faze the whole truck through the check booth and was gone. All that was left was the smell of burnt rubber and thick diesel exhaust settling over Gambit, Colossus and Rogue.

Rogue secured the battle rifle on her back, with her right hand, while her left drew Talon's twin blades. She passed one sword over to her right hand, "Play time's over."

Gambit and Colossus re-evaluated their position. The odds were increasing. First, with the arrival of all the X-men, tumbling out of their battered vehicles. And second, Talon's Suburban was off and gone. Why? Gambit was not sure, but he didn't like it. But worst of all, a deadly light danced along those blades and reflected in Rogue's eyes. Somehow Talon had dealt a bottom hand and now held the winning cards.

Alone, Rogue was a fierce fighter and certainly enough to deal with. But now, paired with Talon's skill, ferocity and weapons... Why even just now in the past fight, twice, Gambit thought he had been winning, but Talon managed to reverse the situation-- both times!

Gambit lowered his staff. "Well played Talon. I can see why Magneto wanted you on our side. Next time then." With that they withdrew as the X-men closed in.

"You still lose Talon!" Magneto shouted as he lifted off into the dark sky. The ground shook as a tremendous blow crushed the blue and white shipping container. "Don't ever think you could even try to match wits with me!" He laughed wickedly and was gone, followed by three metal spheres. The rain subsided to a gentle mist.

The X-men gathered in a semi-circle behind Rogue and stared in shock at the crushed shipping container.

"Bobby, Bezerker... No... Were we... too late?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Rogue sank to her knees exhausted from the relief, heedless of the deep puddles forming. "No," she returned the twin swords to their sheath. "You were just in time. The students are safe in Talon's Suburban and on their way back to the Institute."

Xavier's eye brows raised when he saw that Rogue was wearing Talon's armor and gear. "Rogue, what happened to Talon?" He asked.

"I don't know. He touched my hand, I felt his life force, and then, then..."

Logan stepped next to Rogue and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Talon, merged into her during the fight; her injuries were healed and she's taken on his moves."

Xavier reached out and placed his hand on Rogue's forehead. Concentrating, he said, "It's alright Rogue," opening his eyes as he reassured her. "I don't believe Talon was harmed. Although he's been difficult for me to read, I believe his mind is completely intact inside you. You may not realize it, but as Logan has observed, he is in fact greatly influencing your thoughts. This most likely is part of his ability."

"But he didn't know about my ability." Rogue said, her anxieties only slightly abated. "And how am I supposed to live a normal life if a _guy_ is influencing my mind?!"

Xavier smiled, "The only part of Talon's mind that is asserting itself in your mind is the non-gender part that determines right from wrong, in your conscience. The rest of his mind and skills actually, appear to be at your service."

Rogue was not sure if this was good or bad news. "So we will part sometime soon. Right?"

Xavier raised his hands in helplessness, "Well, we'll have to see about that. The combination of both your powers is unique. Your own power copies others, and this has given Talon the perfect match to merge with. I don't believe there is any immediate danger to either of you right now. But the best thing for everyone to do is to get back to the institute where we can make a more thorough analysis."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15.rtf

**Chapter 15**

Three days later:

Rogue opened her eyes, sensing someone was in the room with her. She lay still, trying to determine who and where they were. The lights were out, the night was dark, yet she could still see the inside of her room through Talon's eery night vision. That's who woke her up-- Talon! Or at least, the part of him that was still stuck in her mind. Now she saw three others near, but they didn't seem to present a danger. A person moved at the edge of her vision. Slowly she sat up.

"You're not Talon." The nearest of the three persons said. It was a statement.

"Yes, and well, no," was the reply Rogue returned, as she focused on him.

He was a tall lean version of Talon. The trio had enough weapons to take over a small country, but for some reason Rogue was not alarmed.

"Talon merged with you?" he asked.

Rogue knew this was Draco, and the other two were Blackhawk and Komoda. They were all of what remained of Talon's family.

"Well, yes I guess. He disappeared inside me and now I'm stuck with his mind and some of his habits." Rogue went on to explain what had happened three nights ago.

The siblings nodded in unison.

"I see," Draco spoke for the group. "I think we can get Talon back out but we will need your help to do it."

"I'll do anything to have him out of my head!" Rogue cried. "Anything! Since he's invaded, I have to answer to _his_ idea of right and wrong for everything I think, do, or _wear!_ The moral whiplash is killing me!"

Kamoda chuckled. "Okay, sounds like you want him out, almost as much as we want him back-- that's good."

"What do I need to do?" Rogue asked, a cold knot settling in her stomach. Somehow she just knew this was going to hurt in a way she'd never been hurt before.

"All we need to do is wake Talon up, and all you need to do is hold still... You can deal with the fall-out later."

Draco moved in front of her and looked directly into her eyes... "Ready?"

Rogue nodded.

X X X

Xavier bolted upright. Suddenly his hands wrapped around his head as the pain, of two minds, wrenching apart, washed through his own. For several long seconds the pain waves came-- terrible and paralyzing-- then at once, were gone. Sweat rolled down his face, as he suddenly realized the source. Rogue_!_

X X X

The screams subsided abruptly. Rogue sat on her bed holding her head. On the floor not far away, Talon sobbed, his tears freely falling on the floor.

"Oww, breaking up is sooo not easy!" Talon moaned, his voice betraying the strain.

Draco felt relief, "Well, sounds like Talon made it ok. How about you Rogue?"

"I... I'm not sure, I feel like I have a hole in my brain." she replied, trying to push away a thought, when she realized it was another voice in her head. Rogue_?_ Xavier said into her mind, Rogue_ are you all right?_

_Yes I think so. Rogue_ confirmed, _And Professor,_ _You're not going to believe who's in my room right now._

X X X

Rogue sat between Logan and Xavier. A moment later the door opened and Talon, Draco, Kamoda and Blackhawk filed into the room. The armored mutants walked instep to the row of chairs waiting for them. They paused, pivoted in unison, then sat down, and removed their helmets.

"And I thought one was a lot!" Rogue commented, and Logan nodded his agreement.

"Must you carry your weapons here?" Xavier asked.

"Yes." Talon responded, then they waited.

"Of course," Xavier agreed politely. "Now where to begin... Ah, yes..."

After quite a long while, Professor Xavier's explanation at last came to an end.

The four siblings sat in silence, then Draco spoke up, "From what we know now, my guess is that since Rogue took Talon's life-force while he was merging with her, he was, in effect, merging with himself. That's why his system didn't see the need to keep itself separate; it thought Rogue was its original."

Blackhawk nodded, "That would also explain why the parting was so painful, even after such a long time, and how Talon was able to stay merged pasted his normal limit."

"So what would have happened if you guys didn't just happen to come along?" Rogue asked.

The four siblings exchanged looks, "You two would have merged... as in, beyond parting," Draco said, "at least until Talon's mind realized you were not its owner and tried to separate, regardless of survival."

Rogue felt sick in her stomach. In the three days Talon had been in her mind, he'd already grown from a "small voice" to "impossible to ignore".

"Well I'm glad we now have a clear understanding of each other," Xavier said, then addressed Talon specifically. "I confess, it was easy for me to believe you capable of nearly any dark deed. I'm sorry."

Talon smiled, "Don't be, because in a way, you are still right. Flowers and warm thoughts just can't stop a mad scientific project like a portable Nova bomb can."

Xavier's eyes widened, "You wouldn't! Would you?"

Talon shrugged casually, "I'm not sure," he said.

His casual attitude didn't fool Rogue any longer. She knew he had done it before, and would do it again to keep others safe.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.rtf

**Epilogue **

Morning light streamed through the lobby windows. Talon walked into the living room in time to see Rogue mimicking his use of Scott's laser visor to shoot down flying objects for Kitty. He grinned as their laughter bounced around the room. He made his way over to the bay window and sprawled onto the couch in front of the window. The house quieted after the students left for school, and Talon slowly drifted off to sleep.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but woke to the sounds of the students returning home. He watched through the bay windows as they came out of the carport and made their way to the house. Hearing footsteps, he eyes glanced up at the window's relfection to see Rogue walking up behind him. She hesitated several feet behind him looking at his back.

"How was your day at school?" Talon's voice surprised her, then her eyes found his in the window.

"Nothing special," she answered, but didn't move. "How are you feeling?"

Talon gave her reflection a tired smile then swung his feet off the couch and sat up to make room for her. "I'm fine," he said, and meant it. "Thanks for my mind back, by the way, and all your help. It was looking kinda' nasty back there."

Rogue nodded as she came around the couch. She dropped her books on the floor and sat down. They watched the younger students playing soccer on the lawn with his own siblings.

Rogue spoke unexpectedly, "Every time I use my powers on other people, it leaves a piece of them in my head. Normally their memories become mine, and if they are a mutant, I can command their powers. It drives me crazy with all the pieces of other personalities conflicting with my own and it can get a little crowded." Rogue fell silent as one team scored a goal. "But your mind was different, you _gave_ me your life-force. It was the first time asimulating someone else actually _helped_ my own mind. Even when I was getting ready to fight for my life, I wasn't angry. I felt... a peaceful assurance inside. It was really nice, you always have such a peace inside. Even when you discovered you were a mutant, and your world was turned upside down and... two of your siblings had died."

Talon smiled slowly. "I came here to scout out a potential target," he confessed. "We had just lost Magneto and company shortly before you guys showed up. We decided to find out how we were being tracked, and eliminate the threat. I never dreamed we'd find allies, or friends."

"You've done that before, haven't you, eliminated threats."

Talon looked away.

"Logan says you've cleaned some dark closets."

"Somebody had to do it," Talon said, not meeting her eyes, "but none of us are proud of it."

They fell silent. At length Kitty came down the stairs, "Rogue?" she called.

"Over here, Kitty."

Kitty trotted over to them and flopped on the couch, forcing Rogue closer to Talon. "So are you two ready?"

"For?" Talon asked.

"Oh, it's Friday night! Rogue, Kurt and I are going to the movies. Want to come?"

Talon thought for a second. That did sound fun. "Okay Kitty, count me in."

"Yes! Can I drive your truck again? Please, please!?" Kitty pleaded.

"Sure, why not."

"What are you thinking!" Rogue cried in disbelief.

Talon gave her a wink, "Crazy moment Rogue."

"Yeah, remember how that turned out? We both nearly died!" Rogue protested.

"What's with all the shouting?" Kurt asked upon entering.

"Talon said I could drive!" Kitty giggled and dashed out the door with Talon, Rogue and Kurt chasing after.

It was a night no one would ever forget.

The End... For Now.

DISCLAIMER:

This story is not created, acknowledged or endorsed by the makers of X-man, to whom all relevant characters and trademarks belong. No infringement is intended. "Mind over Mutation" itself is fan domain and may be freely recopied and archived.

Talon, Draco, Blackhawk and Kamoda are original characters and are copyright Skalako87.


End file.
